


Facing our inner Demons

by scideychelle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Michelle Jones, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mentioned Skip Westcott, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Mild Smut, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scideychelle/pseuds/scideychelle
Summary: Something inside Peter snapped and suddenly he wasn't in his large room with his girlfriend at the Avengers Compoud.He was back in his tiny bedroom back at Queens at the age of 11 with his former babysitter, someone he thought he could trust.On most days Peter was alright, today was just one of those days where he was not.





	Facing our inner Demons

**Author's Note:**

> This idea randomly popped into my head at 3 am when I couldn't sleep so enjoy <3
> 
> Check End Notes for Trigger Warnings

On most days Peter was alright, today was just one of those days where he was not. 

Everything was good until eventually, it wasn't.

After a few months of dating the young superhero had finally convinced Tony to let Mj stay over at the tower and finally introduce her to the Avengers. Well, to the rest of the Avengers since she was already familiar with the Stark's, including the youngest of them Morgan.

Pepper and Mj were a duo that fascinated, yet at the same time terrified both Tony and Peter. They were much too similar and also bonded over the fact that they two of them both had to take care of their stupid and reckless, kinda sacrificial boyfriends, or in Pepper's case, husband.

Peter was ecstatic to introduce his girlfriend to the rest of his family. Mj was very excited too, not that she would admit it of course. Mostly she was excited to find out who these people really were like when they weren't in the public eye. 

But of course she also couldn't wait to find out some embarrassing stories about Peter. And she expected a lot of. 

The evening had been going great, they had a big family dinner together and surprisingly everyone showed up, even Carol and Thor who were usually somewhere at the other side of the galaxy. They laughed a lot and it took neither of them a very long time to take a liking in the young woman, especially Natasha was quite amazed by her intelligence and wittiness. None of them minded that she was also asking them about their political views and liked to hear about her opinions on certain topics like gender and race equality or the lgbtq community. Michelle was quite surprised that everyone of them, even Steve and Bucky who had grown up in the 40s where none of that really mattered, were so open minded about it.

After dinner they all switched to a more comfortable place in the living area and continued to talk. 

"You know Michelle, one time Peter wanted to test if he could win against Nat in sparring", Sam said while sitting crossed legged on the big sofa.

"Yeah biggest mistake of my life. And I thought drinking four cans of Red Bull so I could stay up and study was a good idea", Peter laughed.

"I remember that, you looked liked a ghost a school and you were so jittery, well even more than usual. What happened at sparring though?", she asked as she was playing with Peter's curls since he positioned his head in Mj's lap, claiming he was "tired", needless to say everyone knew he just wanted little affection. They all knew that he tended to be clingy from time to time. For that exact reason he also had little Morgan Stark cuddled to his side, besides having his legs positioned in Tony's lap. 

"I was down after like three seconds only." 

At that Michelle busted out laughing loudly, causing Peter to have to sit up while moving Morgan onto his lap, who meanwhile had fallen asleep. 

"Well mаленький паук, I told you already that you don't mess with the deadliest spider on the planet. I could kill you in those three seconds if I wanted to" 

Peter started at Natasha shocked, but also fascinated. 

"Don't take her too seriously, kid. Nat's not that intimidating, she used to do ballet.", Clint replied casually. 

Natasha threw a pillow in his face. 

"Yeah which gave me the skills I need to strangle you with my tighs within seconds."

"Fuck off, Natalia." 

If looks could kill, Clint would definitely be dead now. 

"Hey Language! We have a baby here in the room!", Tony complained. 

"Morgan's asleep what does it matter?", the archer replied. 

"I wasn't talking about Morgan, I was talking about our Spider-baby, here."

Now it was Peter who threw a pillow at Tony. Well, tried to throw at Tony since his aim was wrong and it ended up on the ground. 

So much for his good aim when shooting webs. 

"You only think that I'm a baby, because you're so fucking old." 

Tony faked an offended sigh. 

"This is betrayal! I've been betrayed by own child!" 

"Tones, stop being so dramatic all the time. You really are getting old now. I can even see the gray hair on your head."

"Oh, Platypus you're gonna regret saying that." 

"Yeah, the only really old people here are Rogers and Barnes, because they're like a hundred years old."

At that Steve glared at Sam, while Wanda was holding Bucky from punching Sam in the face. 

Suddenly Steve started to move and stood up on his feet. 

"ANYWAY, I think we should all call it a night, it's getting late and I feel like if we continue talking someone's gonna end up hurt for real."

Everyone growned but moved to get their asses up and move to their own bedrooms. 

Peter grabbed his girlfriend's hand and shouted a goodnight in the room. 

"Goodnight Pete and have a nice sleep Michelle.", Steve said. 

"You too, Steve. Also, my friends call me Mj" 

Peter beamed at hearing that. He was hoping that she would get along with the Avengers and he was more than happy that she does and that they also accepted her into the family. 

"Goodnight, Mj!", they all said in unison. 

"Hey what about me?", Peter fake pouted. 

If you asked the Avengers, they would all agree that Peter looked like a puppy right now. 

"Just skeddaddle out of here and go to sleep Underoos! Also be responsible kids, I don't want any baby spiders running around here."

"I only promise to not promise anything.", Mj replied with a smirk. 

"Love you too, Tony!"

Then the young couple ran out of the room and went up to Peter's bedroom, leaving a dumbstruck and shocked Tony and laughing Avengers behind. 

"You, my love, are amazing. I'm so glad you get along with them. "

Peter cupped Mj's face and gave her a gentle kiss that made her giggle.

"Tell me something, I don't know" 

"Uhh, Clint's allergic to pickles?"

Mj busted out laughing and placed her head on his shoulder. 

"You're such a loser, Parker" _My loser,_ she thought.

Peter kissed her, with more fierce than before and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer. Mj threw her arms around his neck and slowly moved with him towards the bed. He spun them around and gently placed her on the bed, him on top of her. The places where Mj's gentle fingers brushed over his skin felt like they were on fire. Their lips were moving in perfect harmony and lightly Peter bit Mj's bottom lip. Her hands were entangled in his hair, his hands were positioned next to her head on the soft bed mattress, keeping them a little apart so he wouldn't squish her.

This wasn't anything they hadn't done a hundred times now.

Just no one expected how wrong they next stop would go.

Not breaking the kiss they rolled over so now Mj was on top of Peter. A while ago Peter had already removed his t-shirt, leaving him shirtless. The girl slowly moved her hands from his hair over his toned chest and sixpack, down to his waistband. Lightly tugging on it, she asked him for permission to continue further. Her boyfriend nodded and she slowly opened his trousers before pulling them down.

Now in his boxers only, Peter was staring at his girlfriend, her hair was still in a bun but some of her wild curls escaped and covered her face. Her cheeks were flushed rosy and her pupils were wided. 

_He was so incredible lucky_, Peter thought. 

His girlfriend gently touched his length underneath his rather wide boxers, before grabbing it in her hand, slowly moving up and down. 

That's when something inside Peter snapped and suddenly he wasn't in his large room with his girlfriend at the Avengers Compoud. 

He was back in his tiny bedroom back at Queens at the age of 11 with his former babysitter, someone he thought he could trust. 

_"I don't like this game, Skip." _

_"Come on, Einstein. Just let him happen, I know you're gonna love this." _

_Peter didn't love it. In_ _stead he felt humiliated. _

_Peter had never completely understood what had happened that day until a couple years later. _

"Stop", the boy whimpered quietly.

Mj, who was too much into it right now, didn't hear his silent whimper.

"S-Stop, Mj. Please, stop I-I"

His voice was breaking and he was barely able to form a sentence as all the memories he's been surpressing the whole time came back to haunt his mind.

_"Skip, Stop. Please.", the young boy cried, tears were streaming down his face._

_As he was laying on his stomach Peter couldn't see Skips face. And he didn't want to imagine it either._

_The only thing that Peter felt was the pain in his butt._

_Peter was too young, too small to fight back._

_That day he swore to himself he would never let anyone hurt him like that again._

_He couldn't fight back then, he could now._

"I SAID STOP", he screamed before grabbing Mj and pushed her off him. He underestimated his super strength and pushed too hard, causing Mj to crash into the wall next to them.

His head was spinning and he was panting.

He couldn't breathe.

"Peter?", Mj's quiet voice filled the room.

Peter didn't hear her.

Motionless he was sitting on the bed, staring at the wall without blinking once. 

Even though she felt dizzy and her head was pounding, Mj pushed herself up from the floor.

"Peter? What's wrong?"

Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes and hands were trembling.

In a heartbeat, Peter's face changed from emotionsless to pure anger and rage.

Mj was sacred. Scared for Peter but also for herself.

She knew what he was capable of and she just experienced it firsthand.

"Hey. Peter. Peter, look at me."

Hearing her voice, Peter finally broke out of his dissociative state. 

"W-What happened?" 

And then he noticed the blood, running down her temple. 

"Oh My God Mj, I'm so sorry. I-I just... I'm so sorry.. I-I"

Peter couldn't breathe. 

He hurt her. 

He pushed her against a wall. 

His breathing quickened and he could feel his heart beating in his ears. 

He hurt her. 

He did this. 

"Peter? PETER!" 

He started screaming in agony. 

He couldn't breathe and everything hurt too much. 

His vision was blurry and tears were running down his cheeks. 

"FRIDAY? What's wrong with him?" 

"Mr. Parker seems to be experiencing a severe panic attack caused by a flashback or something like that. He also showed symptoms of dissociation earlier." 

Mj started to panic. 

_Flashback?_

"Alert Tony or whoever the fuck is available right now and tell them to get their asses in here now."

"As you wish Miss Jones, alerting Boss and the rest of the Avengers."

* * *

"Boss, Mr. Parker and Mrs. Jones seem to be in immediate require of assistance in Mr. Parkers bedroom."

Tony's head jerked up in curiosity. He was still in the living room with the rest of the gang, drinking and talking about random stuff. 

"Care to elaborate? What's going on with them?" 

"Mrs. Jones is in need for medical help, she most likely suffers from a concussion from a bleeding wound on her temple."

_What the fuck?!?_ A concussion? She was fine earlier. 

"What about Peter?" 

"Mr. Parker is having a severe panic attack."

Tony jumped up and ran off in the direction of his kids bedroom. 

Michelle was still trying to calm Peter down, when Tony busted through the door not even a minute later

"Michelle? What happened? What's going on?"

Only then the superhero noticed that the girl was crying, looking like she was on the edge of a panic attack as well.

"I-I don't know! We were... You know... And then h-he suddenly pushed me off him into the wall. I don't know what happened! You have to help him! Please!"

She immediately got up to switch places with Tony. 

"Peter? It's Tony. Can you hear me?"

The shaking boy slowly raised his head.

Not once had Tony seen him this shaken up. Not after a battle, not after a nightmare.

_What the hell caused him to freak out like that?_

"T-Tony?"

"Yes, Pete. It's me."

Without hesitanting Peter threw himself into Tony's arms and started sobbing. Tony wrapped his arms around his protégé and held him as he cried.

"Shhh, it's okay. Everything's gonna be alright. Just breathe with me. In and out. And again. In and out."

Peter's breathing slowly normalized again and Tony had even started playing with his curls, as it seemed to calm him down.

"I'm sorry."

When Tony looked around he noticed that Michelle was gone.

"Friday? Where is Michelle?"

Peter's head jerked up in panic.

"My sensors have located Mrs. Jones in the Medbay together with Mr. Banner and Mrs. Romanoff."

Both Peter and Tony breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You good now, buddy?" 

Peter nodded. 

"Do you want to.. I don't know...talk about what happened?" 

Peter shook his head.

"Can we go somewhere else? I need to leave this room or I'm gonna freak out again."

"Yes of course. Hop up, Underoos, let's go to the living room"

Tony helped the boy get up and walked with him to the living room, after Peter put on his shirt again. 

Rhodey looked at them with concern once they entered the living area. The duo took a seat on the couch and Peter cuddled into Tony's side.

"Tony? What happened in there?", Steve asked with worry in his voice.

Even Bucky and Sam looked worried.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me."

Silently, Peter had started crying again. Tony wouldn't have noticed, if it wasn't for the wet area on his shoulder.

"Kiddo, hey. Talk to me."

Peter shook his head.

"Use your words, kid."

Peter answer was a heart wrechning sob.

"I can't. If I told you, you'd think that I'm weak and not good enough for being a superhero, because I didn't stop it. I was too weak to fight back when it happened."

"You know, I grew up in a circus."

Everyone's eyes moved to Clint. 

"You grew up in a circus?", the small boy asked in curiosity. 

Clint nodded.

"Yep. My parents died when I was little, after a couple of years in orphanage my brother and I ran away and joined a traveling carnival. That's where I learned archery."

"Why are you telling me this now?" 

"Peter, what Clint is trying to say, none of us are perfect. Neither of us had a perfect childhood and we all have demons we have to face everyday.", Steve explained, "My parents also died, my Dad lost his life in the army while my mother died of pneumonia. And before I was injected with the Super Soldier serum I almost died plenty of times, because I got sick pretty easily or because of the fights I got into. Just ask Buck, he could write a song about it." 

"That's true. And don't even get me started on how much I fucked up in the past." 

No one noticed Natasha and Bruce walking back into room, looking exhausted, but also worried. 

"My glorious father Howard Stark has not once told me he loved me, he never even told me he liked me. I was never good enough for him, no matter what I did."

"And my Dad was an alcoholic who never wanted kids and he showed me that in the hard way. There barely was a day where he didn't hurt me with his punches and words.", Bruce exclaimed. 

"Nat? Bruce? How's... How's Mj?", Peter's voice cracked a little while talking. 

"She's fine, she's in one of the guest rooms and we told her to go to sleep.", Natasha answered 

"This is my fault. She's hurt because of me. She needs to stay away from me. I don't deserve to be here, you guys are all perfect and I'm just a fucked of kid with superpowers" 

"Peter, we're far from perfect. We make mistakes, hell me personally has probably fucked up way too many times. Ultron? The Accords? I'm to blame for that. We fuck up, just like everyone else does, but we learned to not let it control who we are."

Tony wiped the tears away from the boy's cheek, before he moved to sit up. 

He took a deep breathe and started talking.

"When I was about 10 years old I had finally found my first friend. I never had any friends because no one wanted to hang out with me, because I skipped a class and was always the youngest. It changed when I got into high school and met Ned, I also wasn't the youngest anymore. Anyway, uhm, I had a babysitter. His name was Skip and he was a Senior at High School who lived a couple blocks away from me. He was nice. At least I thought he was. He babysat me whenever Ben and May weren't available because of work. Which was actually quite often. Skip would always play video games or watch movies with me and one day he wanted to try out this new game and he showed me these.. these magazines..said he wanted to copy the people. I don't know fucked up someone must be to think it's okay to fucking rape a kid."

The whole room was silent.

And now suddenly this whole thing made sense to Tony, why he found Peter without t-shirt. Peter and Michelle were about to have sex.

That's what Michelle meant when she tried to explain what they were trying to do.

And of course that's why Peter freaked out.

Because Peter Parker was raped.

Tony's blood was boiling from Avenger. Once he found this Skip, he'd kill him and make him suffer from hurting his child. 

"And now Mj probably hates me, because I couldn't control myself. I hurt her. She has a concussion because of me. I hurt the person that I'm in love with. And God, she must hate me so much now and think that I'm such a freak and I-"

"I don't hate you."

Peter immediately recognized her voice, his favourite sound in the entire universe. His head jerked into the direction where the voice came from and saw her standing by the doorframe.

"Em I'm so so sorry, I'm sorry that I hurt you. I would totally understand if you don't want to see me anymore I-"

"Peter take a breath! I heard everything you said. Also guys, that was like super sappy but really cute. Peter I understand it. I was never mad at you anyway."

And then she went to hug him and she never wanted to let him go again. Peter buried his face in her neck and breathed in her scent.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

After a while they broke the hug and went to sit down on the floor next to the big couch. 

"By the way, my parents don't really care about me either. I was always by myself which is why I had trouble getting close to people in the first place. Peter was the exception."

The boy smiled at her affectionately and entangled their fingers together. 

And it that moment Peter knew that everything would be okay eventually. 

He wasn't perfect, but so weren't the people in this room. He knew he wasn't alone. 

And later that night when the young couple was laying in bed, cuddled into each other, the last words Peter heard before slipping into the land of sleep were:

"I love you too, by the way."

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Implied/Reference Rape, Domestic Violence, Panic Attacks
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave some comments if you like it <3


End file.
